vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ミスルトウ～転生の宿り木～ (Mistletoe ~Tensei no Yadorigi~)
and |singers = Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) * ahirutama (English translation) |links = }} Background "Mistletoe~The Tree of Reincarnation~" is an original song by teamOS. It is the 2nd song of the Mistletoe Series. The story is about two countries at war, the Kingdom of the Blue Oak and the Kingdom of GuiVermillon. To end the dispute that has been going on for years, the rulers of both countries decide to make peace by a marriage of their rulers. While the Queen of the Bluebird (Miku), from the Blue Oak Kingdom, seemed nervous and unsure, the King of the Phoenix Order (KAITO), from the Guivermillion Kingdom, could not be happier, for he had loved Miku for a long time. When both set off to meet at the tree with the priest that was to join them, Len and Rin accompanied them. Len and Rin were trainees under the rulers of each kingdom. Len, who was also KAITO's brother was supposed to attend the "wedding", but instead ran into Rin and was captivated with her. He tries to impress the girl, but fails, followed by Rin attempting to impress him but failing as well. They bond over their goofy interactions and fall in love. However, due to being so interested in each other, they forget about the wedding and pass some time together. Meanwhile, everything was going well during KAITO and Miku's "wedding", they were happy since they were finally going to end with the war. However, a third party is in the shadows, preparing to attack. Miku sees it, and starts to pull away, too fearful to take thoughtful action. KAITO tries to run after Miku, but the third party behind shoots him in the back and kills him. Later, Len returns to his castle, where he learns of KAITO's death. Blaming himself and thinking it was all a set-up by the Blue Oak Kingdom, he finally is able to unleash the full power he had within himself and control it. In his misguided rage, he attacks the Blue Oak castle and lays waste to everything. Inside, Miku proclaims Rin as the new Queen, and makes sure she then gets out safely. In the end, Len brings the castle to ruin and kills Miku. Rin, who is watching this from afar, becomes just as broken and misguided as Len. It leads to her power awakening at last, and the third party who started this all over again watches from afar as the 2 countries with two new rulers return to war. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese and Romaji = |-| English = Two hearts as one We were attracted to each other The closer we get, the more we shiver Unhealed wounds shiver our souls We were meant to fly together in the sky But we ruined our sky The red sunset going down Crossing the border of the sky Spreading my blue wings Following my Heart I wish I could fly farther...... The paradise of Mistletoe is the world of light and shadow Underneath the tree The darkness hides in the shadow behind the light through the leaves This encounter had been decided It tells us that we are meant to fight over Burning down the sky Cracking the earth And the evil wakes up Two hearts as one We were attracted to each other The closer we get, the more we shiver Unhealed wounds shiver our souls We untied our fingers that we had held so tight Even if the fate hits us like driving a wedge into the tree We believe in our future We still believe that we can fly together in the sky after the break of dawn...... After all these years of enmity Two birds that had hated each other huddled together They sang and desperately wished They held their hands and flew off the Mistletoe quietly History repeats itself The fight is never over But they resist getting involved These dignified vermilion and blue huddle together and forgive each other But the God of fate prefers it to sound crueler and vermilion wings that bore the blame for a good lie is fallen Two hearts that fell apart As we forgive each other, invisible evil brings despair And the wings that had been touched were torn off Is there any way to change this tragic fate? Angry flame of grieving vermilion reaper burnt down our dream A dream that we could fly together...... Grieving Screaming I’ve lost my voice No matter how much I cry I can’t bring them back to life The flame has died and I can’t get it back Holding unhealed atonement for my sin I fall into deep darkness of truth The flame of grief burns my heart A strayed soul awakes No matter how much I despair and cry There is no way to change this tragic fate Lament that colored as blue at the break of dawn I decide to fight against you I fly away into the sky...... Derivatives (vocals, English lyrics, mixing) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm29209135; yt VtdoPJKiOiA }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the albums Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~ and Shuffle!!2. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring KAITO